Teardwops
by KASINAMANEH
Summary: Before Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha, Sakura has talked to him, begging him not to go… but what happens when her words brought change not only to Sasuke’s mind but also to Sasuke’s body! SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Teardwops**

By: russetfangs

Author's notes: the title is not a typo error! It's well… cute, in a way. Hope you read AND review.. hehe. I'm quite desperate for reviews, I don't have much confidence in my works.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Is it really a rule to place a disclaimer statement here?

Summary: Before Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha, Sakura has talked to him, begging him not to go… but what happens when her words brought change not only to Sasuke's mind but also to Sasuke's body! SasuSaku

000ooo000

**Chapter 1 : change me, baby**

T'was midnight when Sasuke pondered about leaving his hometown, Konoha, all of his friends and the memories he has once treasured. He caught his final sight and walked slowly towards the bridge where he would, a moment later, meet his teammate.

The cold breeze swallowed his body and send chills to him. He shrugged it off and glanced at the surroundings, hoping that these images would be retained in his mind after his journey away from it. slowly, he made his way and peacefully his heart wept, longing for someone who might try to stop him. His hopes were too high that it sent Sakura waiting for him in the pathway leading to the outskirts of the village.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered to him from a distance. She has a tear-stained face that reflected the hours she had wept… for him.

He gazed at her, knowingly. He knew that she would stop him from leaving and she would do anything, even crazy things for him not to go. this only means he should not let his guard down. He has made up his mind and it would not be subjected to anymore change. He walked as if she wasn't there, continuously ignoring her presence. A few meters more away from her, he started the talking. She was special to him after all.

"it's midnight, one should not be going here in this time, especially you…" he said in an annoyed expression.

"Sasuke-kun…are you leaving?"

"…"

"I know you are…but please… don't…."

"our destinies laid my path different from yours and I must stroll towards that destiny if I am to avenge my clan's death. Not here…"

"let us… help you, Sasuke-kun…"

"…"

he again started his pace, walking evenly against the cold streets. Suddenly, he heard the soft call of his teammate to him. She was crying, again.

"Sasuke-kun, if you intend to go…. then let me go with you….."

"…"

"Please…let me be with you. I promise… I will help you in every way I can. I know I am not the best but… let me….in"

"…"

"i will… be good to you, let me in to you so that I can show you how much I love you… how much I could care for you. I'm here, ready to share my soul. Please, Sasuke-kun, I am not afraid of going with you…" she insisted, trembling with fear of losing someone she loves so much. She knows the minute he stepped out of the village, there is a huge possibility of him not coming back. this thought pained her to the most that she had wished that somehow there would be a way where Sasuke-kun would need her so much, he couldn't stand of going away from her, ever.

While Sasuke was listening to his friend's upsetting and moving speech, his body started to rumble inside. He winced a little and slowly he felt his body shrink.

Shrink? That's not right but that was what was happening to Sasuke now.

_Really…what is happening? _Even his intellectual mind couldn't comprehend the event but somehow in the bottom of it all was a sort of happiness. He didn't really wanted to go, but in his mind, it was his duty to be an avenger and being an avenger means taking every risk there is just to get even a tiny bit closer to his bloody dream.

Slowly, his childhood memories came to him and flooded his mind. He remembered his family and how happy it was before. Tears flowed when it was not supposed to be… he wanted to hold something, to guide him to safety or something that would help ease the pain he was feeling. The sorrowful moments in the past mingled with the fangs of blood enveloping his body right now. He shook violently, his sharingan instantly conquered his eyes and the cursed seal exploded in his body terribly.

Sakura stared. Fear shown in her eyes and she couldn't move an inch. She know he was suffering but from what? _I must do something…_she summoned all her strength and her body into the clouds of smoke surrounding the man she love.

"Arigatou…Sakura…."he had said before he lost consciousness.

The morning came. The mighty sun smile and shined like there would be no tomorrow. A soft knock echoed to the room that would awake a cuddly creature sleeping peacefully in pink coversheets.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked behind the door. Holding a tray of breakfast in her left hand, she pushed open with her right hand (obviously) the door leading to the room of the child.

"ummm…" he said.

_This isn't right, _chubby little Sasuke thought. He looked down on his hands, it was full of fat and small. Not accepting the image showed to him, he poked his hands a dozen of times and he tilted his head, looking at Sakura inquiringly. She beamed at his sight, blushing furiously before running towards him and hugging him like mad.

"ohhhh… you're sooooo cute!"

Sasuke knew he was in deep trouble but this lady in front of here doesn't even in the least worried. He was confused. _What was so good about being a child again?_ he was saddened by the unshared emotion by Sakura. And this left him… crying.

She let go of him and asked why he was crying. He tried to speak but his voice was gulped down by gentle hiccups and continuous sniffs. _Now she looked worried…_, he smirked inside but the kid still kept crying and Sakura bent down to pat his back a little. _That feels nice…_Sasuke liked it and wanted more. He wailed. He didn't intended it to be that hard but the more he attempted to stop it, the more it grew harder. _What a cry baby…_

Slowly, he regained calmness and again Sakura smiled. He noticed how soothing and tender her smile was. that was the first time he ever focused his attention to it. it was like watching the sunset. Abruptly Sakura asked something.

"Sasuke-kun… how can we tell it to the others?"

he summoned his controlling powers over his body. If there is still remaining, he would use it to tell Sakura not to tell it to anybody. He was more willing to beg now just to relieve himself from utter embarrassment. He remembered Naruto and he wondered how much his best friend would kid him about it, not that he was a kid now…

the reply came like a shook of the whole body for Sasuke. He wiggled his body, side to side… with matching pleading look in the eyes.

She understood but that didn't stop her from hugging again the adorable being. She was so happy and last night when she had first cradled the sleeping child, she wanted to be with more. Though she refrained from pinching his cheeks, she didn't desist herself from hugging the Sasuke.

"ok… I would tell them… you were on vacation?"

"uhuh…"

"is that a yes?"

Sasuke nodded. The difficulty of communicating with her made him feel tired. Well, he has just gotten up from bed. _Maybe I'm just hungry._ Indeed it was. his stomach groaned and Sakura laughed heartily as she spooned some oats to him.

000ooo000

Author's notes: I don't know where have I rummaged this idea. But please, if you liked the first chapter, review. I was thinking of not even publishing it because.. I think it sucks.. hehe… :D I'm quite open-minded about your opinions about me so even flames are accepted! But please be mild on me…thanks a million! sorry for the errors.. i dont really read my works after i have typed it.


	2. Sasuke's new name

**Teardwops **

By: russetfangs

Author's notes: yey! Chapter two… I hope the scenes would not be too boring… Review please, I need the inspiration.

Reviewers Galore: thanks for the review! I'll treasure every bit of it!

argentemeni the dragon

wolf of the blue moon

elisa

kirara rox

fiona mckinnon

black hedgie

cuito

arche-chan

demonic black cat

Disclaimer: obviously, I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: Sasuke's New Name**

It was indeed a new day for Sasuke. He usually solve his problems, whatever it may be or however hard it might be, alone and immediately. Sakura was not included as he processes some effective plans on his mind yet later on that morning, a small child was seen following a pink haired ninja along the road outlined with neatly cut trees.

_Why can't this woman walk slower_, Sasuke's thoughts erupted as he hurriedly and frustratingly walk behind Sakura. He was having difficulty stepping larger steps with this short fat legs of his. The girl was quite fast, actually. She wanted to buy Sasuke a set of new clothes for his outfit looks like a hand-me-down from the 3rd hokage.

His shirt was oversized and was torn from the outbreak last night. But the prodigy didn't notice it at all. He was concentrating too much on following Sakura and not to lose her in the busy, humongous people roaming around the village. Drops of sweat dripped from his forehead and the next thing he knew, he was kissing the earth.

He stumbled with the edge of his shirt and his face fell down straight to the salty ground. The event hurt. Much. But he definitely wouldn't tell. Unfortunately for him, Sakura noticed and shocked as she was, rushing to his aid, the girl pulled a handkerchief. She gently patted it to his reddish forehead while saying, "poor..poor baby"

To every reader's surprise, chibi Sasuke cried. He didn't intended to do that but as freely as Sakura patted his back for support, the tear started flooding his face and he couldn't try keeping it to himself. Sniffing silently, Sasuke secretly, for the first time, liked the attention being given to him. it was loving and… pure.

She scooped him from the soil and decided to carry him. he waggled and tried his best to tell her not to. She smiled telling him it was ok. But for Sasuke it isn't. it was like losing his dignity and honor for being carried like that, feeling his hopelessness.

He then shrugged and contented himself with the fact he was indeed a child. It was a good excuse nonetheless.

his forehead was still pinkish causing Sakura to feel guilty.

" sorry Sasuke-kun. I forgot…" she said shyly.

The disadvantage of being a child once again is that mostly you have to learn the entire thing over again and that includes speech, controlling his movements and restraining himself from 'foreign' emotions.

Seeing Sakura's eyes form tiny teardrops, he beamed at her, a nice toothy beam. Instantly, she blushed as hugged him more. Squeezing the tiny body of his, she wondered if Sasuke-kun could stay forever like this.

A tiny tear escaped from her eyelids and Sasuke's body started to shrink for a matter of an inch. The two didn't notice at all and continued to their journey.

The day was sunny, perfect for a small picnic in the grass. So after buying children's clothes where Sasuke was nearly lost from the wave of people in the bargain section, Sakura produced a basket a food in her pocket and said they would dine sitting on the grass. Eating in the park means eating with thousands of lovers surrounding nearby. Ignoring it, the two happily ate the meal while Sakura stares up in the sky and murmured something.

_I wish everyday would be like this. I don't like Sasuke-kun to be a child forever but if it is the only way to make him stay with me, I think I'll agree to anything._

Sasuke busily plays with the remnants of the fish, creating a little mess. He found the act to be very interesting. Sakura watched him, with a plastered smile, when suddenly a ball flew towards the still pinkish forehead of Sasuke-kun.

Favorite target for today: pinky forehead of a baby boy.

"SORRY!" someone screamed from the background.

He was irritated now and immediately discarded the bones. he pouted and hopped closer to Sakura. He glared at the owner of the voice which was… Naruto.

Not a soul in Konoha knew what happened to Sasuke last night. Sakura said that Sasuke told her he would go to a vacation in the sand country. Though, they knew the boy has no relatives there, they agreed that Sasuke might really need a break.

As chibi Sasuke scrutinize every single hair strand of Naruto, Sakura stood and forced Naruto to say some more sorry to her 'cousin'.

"hey, Sakura-chan, What's the name of that kid?"

"it's… err.r…."

"hm?"

just in the nick of time, Sakura saw a can of soda littered around the grass. Reading it, she answered Naruto,

"Ponta"

Sasuke winced but shrugged it off easily. It would be a waste to argue with her, he thought.

"ohh.. I thought it was Sasuke…" Naruto laughed at his own joke not knowing the two people in front of him were tensed by that statement.

Hurriedly Sakura made a move to hide their nervousness, she laughed with Naruto and this caused the blonde boy to become suspicious.

"Sakura… you never laughed with any of my joke"

"there's always the first time, Naruto"

"hai!" with that the youthful boy ran towards his friends to play kickball.

That day, Sasuke was blessed with a new name, Ponta.

000ooo000

author's notes: please be generous with the reviews! Thanks!


	3. Your Blood, My Chance

**Teardwops**

By: russetfangs

Author's notes: after a decade of not updating, here I am with the 3rd chapter of my strangest story and I wish that you would all like it. Enjoy! Thanks. sorry for the grammatical and typo errors.

i just wanted to say thank you to all the reviewers,

selene crescent  
snotty chim-chim  
sad4ngel  
haha.notsofunny  
hakaze akikaze  
sillymail  
white-rosekiss  
chuni luni  
arche-chan  
argentemeni the dragon  
wolf of the blue moon  
elisa  
kirara rox  
silent kunoichi  
black hedgie  
cuito  
demonic pulter

and to all those who read my stories and enjoyed it.

Advance Algebra teacher... i thought i didnt pass his test but still!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 3: Your Blood, My Chance**

Three weeks have passed since the incident and young Ponta is hurriedly learning on how to be independent from his guardian. He knew that he badly needed the remedy for this unusual sickness that has gotten into him.

Days have been dry lately with Konoha still believing Sasuke went out on vacation. The village sometimes receives mail from their prodigy uncharacteristically saying all the wonderful things about the place. Even Chouji whose not even close to Sasuke felt that something is going on with that distant guy. Slowly the people around Sakura started questioning her. However, they still do not have a clue that the person they are looking for is always in their midst… slurping ice cream.

Sakura stared blankly at the messy room, definitely working ways on how to stop Sasuke from being curious with everything. He has been talking some awkward words, trying hardly to present his emotions but all Sakura understood is that he wanted some refreshment. Anytime Sasuke barged into her room waving his fat hands on her face, Sakura would feed her ice cream. Sasuke didn't want the ice cream, he was saying that he wants to train into the forest and read some important scrolls so he could change.

"ahh…tra… faaaaruusss…", the prodigy while waving a pointing the direction of the forest.

"Hmm? You want chocolate mousse or just cookies and cream?" answered Sakura though she knew it was not what Sasuke wanted. She just couldn't figure out what.

Sasuke's a genius, nobody could contest that. He learned his first understandable word while Tenten and Naruto visited Sakura the other day. The weapons specialist smile at little Ponta and the latter just stared at her. His pink-haired guardian was busy shooing away Naruto from the fridge and letting him sit on the living room sofa.

" I think this would be a boring day for all of us right, Ponta?" Tenten said while stretching her arms upward.

Sasuke was not even listening and was observing Naruto and Sakura argue in the kitchen. He looked away, probably dismayed at his teammates and shook his head. Tenten mentally noted how Ponta is similar to the last member of the Uchiha clan. She was even startled when she heard him say, dobe, while shaking his head, sitting in a small chair. Tadaa… Sasuke's first word.

Today, Ponta is seriously bored. After taking time watching Sakura sew another set of t-shirts for him, he laid his body on the floor and wondered what's going on with his life now. He didn't have anything to do anyway. Sakura saw him and told him he should do that on his bed but before that, she wanted him to stand up straight. She would measure him again. He obeyed, while yawning. The girl said that he still has the same statistics and Sasuke's hopes of being an average (in his own standards) teenager vanished.

Sakura returned to her sewing and Sasuke lurched into the bed. He fell asleep almost instantly. The boy really enjoys his moments of being a kid. His past forbid him from loving his childhood and this incident sometimes brought happy memories hidden in his mind by pain.

Ready to present the new clothes for Ponta, Sakura hastily worked on the last stitches causing the needle to catch her smooth pointing finger. She yelped silently and a drop of her blood escaped her skin. Meanwhile, Sasuke was awaken by a sharp pain in his limbs, thinking it was just a bite of an insect, he massaged it slowly and fell asleep again.

She found a band-aid in medicine box; Sakura happily plastered in into her finger and arranged the sewing materials. Yes, she was done for that day. she picked the green t-shirt, with the special inspiration from Lee and Gai-sensei, Sasuke has another shirt to put on. The female ninja headed for the stair, eyes shining with delight, woke up Sasuke in his deep dreaming.

"Sasuke…err… I mean…Ponta…wake up!" she announced.

"…"

"Hey, come on!"

"…"

Unwilling to wait much longer, Sakura shook his shoulder startling the small being. He titled his head and queried for the bother using his usual what's-wrong-with-you-woman-look. Beaming Sakura shoved the piece of material in his face.

"Ohh…you would look so cute here!" she said

Shocked and disgusted, Sasuke pushed the shirt away. He doesn't like green moreover if it's designed to look like the ones used by the weird duo. Sasuke got up from the bed and tried to walk away. The girl stopped him, forcing him just to try it on once, he glared but it only made him looked even cuter. awww…the joys of taking care of a baby Uchiha. Sakura smiled and offered it to him again. still refusing, Sasuke ran down the stairs, his head begging for mercy from the horrible shame of dressing with that cursed shirt. the next thing Sasuke knew was that Sakura was carefully fitting it to him.

"Now…what has gotten wrong?"

She didn't know it wouldn't fit Sasuke in the arms but according to her last measurement, Sasuke's arms were just like that big.

"I think… your limbs grew big, Sasuke-kun or maybe I just got the wrong measure?"

Ponta only listened not bothering to understand what the girl in front of him is saying. He was busy thinking of ways on how to destroy the shirt. Sakura adjusted the length and wideness then again started seeking for the hiding little boy. Sasuke's quick reflexes allowed him to hide in a very good place but it's Sakura's house after all, so sooner or later, she would find him, he decided. He hid silently, waiting and listening.

"Sakura, open the door" a woman's voice announced. The pink-haired girl looked up, flattened her dress and remembered the owner of the voice.

"So, Ino-pig, what brings you here?" she said while opening the door for her greatest rival.

ooo000ooo

Note: thank you for waiting for the updates. even if you dont review, i appreciate the hits for my stories. see that test-makers? i do have emotions... curse thee! wahhaha...oh readers, if you have time, please review, i'll try to take note of my weaknesses next time.


End file.
